prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cesaro
Cesaro & Tyson Kidd, formerly known as The Brass Ring Club were a face professional wrestling Tag team, and formerly stable that consists of Tyson Kidd, Cesaro, and Natalya as the groups valet. History Formation On the November 14th episode of SmackDown in 2014, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro faced off against Dolph Ziggler for the WWE Intercontinental Championship in a triple threat elimination match. Cesaro was the first man eliminated which followed by Kidd being eliminated by Ziggler to retain the title. The match was later ranked the #11 match of 2014 by the WWE in an article looking at the top 25 matches of the year. Following this match, the two formed an alliance under the name "Masters of the WWE Universe" beginning on the December 1st episode of Raw, where Tyson Kidd and Cesaro competed in a #1 contenders for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a tag team turmoil match. They eliminated The New Day, before being eliminated by The Usos. Kidd and Cesaro continued to work as a tag team for the remainder of the year. On the December 22nd episode of Raw, after losing to R-Truth, Adam Rose finally snapped on The Bunny after two months of tension, thus turning heel. Rose later ditched the Rosebuds for their uncooperative behavior. On the first episode of Raw in 2015, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro interfered in Rose's match against Big E as they dressed up like Rosebud members, but instead attack Big E thus forming expanding into a trio. WWE Tag Team Championship pursuit and Face Turn (2015) At the Royal Rumble 2015, Kidd and Cesaro accompanied by Rose and Natalya ended The New Day's winning streak thus ending the rivalry. Adam Rose left the group as he was also done feuding with The New Day. Cesaro and Rose began sporting shirts that read Brass Ring Club, in a similar style to merchandise for the Bullet Club, a stable in New Japan Pro Wrestling for the last 2 years. Brass Ring Club eventually became the official name of the stable. After talking about winning the WWE Tag Team Championship for weeks, Cesaro faced Jimmy Uso in a winning effort on the February 2nd episode of Raw after much interference by Tyson Kidd. This sparked a feud between the teams. On the February 5th episode of SmackDown, in a segment from a restaurant, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro crashed the date between Natalya, Jimmy Uso and Naomi. Kidd and Cesaro then attacked Jimmy when he insulted them. At Fastlane on February 22, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The Usos to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship, a title Kidd had not held for nearly 5 years. They retained their title in a rematch the following night on Raw after Natalya caused a disqualification, cementing her heel turn in solidarity with the duo. At WrestleMania 31 in a Fatal 4 Way match for the Tag Team titles, Kidd and Cesaro retained their title on the kick-off show against The Usos, Los Matadores and The New Day. At Extreme Rules, Kidd and Cesaro lost their titles to rivals; The New Day when Kofi Kingston grabbed Cesaro's tights for the pin, ending their reign at 63 days. Kidd, Cesaro and Natalya became faces after the loss, whilst The New Day turned heel. Meaning behind name "Grabbing the brass ring" or getting a "shot at the brass ring" means striving for the highest prize, or living life to the fullest. It refers to a device on merry-go-rounds that distributes rings - riders reach for the rings, the rare brass one winning a prize, usually a free ride. It is commonly used in professional wrestling in the same vein of reaching for success, and was used on a December 2014 appearance by Vince McMahon on a live Stone Cold Steve Austin podcast, on the WWE Network. McMahon spoke of how the 'Millennials' generation in the WWE were failing to grasp 'The Brass Ring', and stated he feel that John Cena was the last superstars to do so. Many of McMahon's comments, including Cesaro's fall of success in 2014, where he stated that "He's failing to connect", and didn't know if it was "because he's swiss" were covered in a December 2 USA today article. On the December 29th episode of Raw, Cesaro delivered a worked shoot about he cares about wrestling more than connecting. Adam Rose was mainly overlooked due to his Bunny's popularity and his failure to connect with the audience, while Kidd has often had trouble ascending WWE's ranks. Altogether, the meaning of this trio is to prove that they shouldn't be overlooked and underutilized by WWE. This stable has somewhat of a broken kayfabe to go along with the story of the formation. Cesaro and Tyson Kidd together have won 3 "Most Underrated" awards by Dave Meltzer of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards. In wrestling * Finisher moves ** Ricola Bomb by (Cesaro) with a Blockbuster (Tyson Kidd) * Signature moves ** Cesaro swing followed by a running front dropkick by Tyson Kidd ** Backflip kick while leaning on the ropes by Tyson Kidd followed by a German suplex by Cesaro * Theme Songs ** Swiss Made by CFO$ (December 1, 2014 – 2015) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Cesaro & Kidd See also *The Hart Dynasty *The Real Americans External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2015 debuts Category:2015 disbandments